


#53: "Destination"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: The guy just kept marching along the muddy shoulder, hunched down inside his soggy trenchcoat.





	

Dean wasn’t sure he’d ever seen the rain come down so hard. It poured off the Impala’s windshield like a damned waterfall, and the highway shone slick black, like a river in the moonlight. The ferocity of the storm made him nervous enough that he’d shut off the radio so he could focus all his attention on the road.

If he hadn’t, he might not have seen the guy at all.

Dean hit the brakes, slowing the Impala to a crawl. The guy just kept on marching along the muddy shoulder, hunched down inside his soggy trenchcoat. Dean leaned over, and rolled the passenger’s side window down.

“Hey - hey buddy, you need a ride?”

The guy glanced over - blue eyes partially hidden by a soaked mop of dark hair. “No thank you,” he said, shouting to be heard over the combination of the rain and the rumble of the Impala’s engine. “I’m alright.”

“You’re kidding,” Dean laughed. “It’s pouring rain.”

“I don’t mind.”

“I can get you into town in like - 20 minutes - keep walking like that and it’s going to take you a lot longer.”

“It’s fine.”

Okay, so the guy was obviously in a bad mood, but there was a time and a place for that kind of righteous sulk, and the guy was going to catch pneumonia for his pride. “Dude, if you don’t get in I’m just gonna keep driving like this.”

The guy looked down at his feet, then over at Dean, trying to decide if he was bluffing. Finally, he said, “Alright,” and Dean hit the breaks so he could get in. There was a lot of squelching as he settled into the seat, and rolled up the window, before pushing his wet hair back out of his eyes. His hands were bone-white from the cold, and his cheeks bright red.

Dean reached over, and cranked up the heat. “So - uh - where’re you headed?”

“Honestly?” The guy swiped a hand over his mouth and glanced furtively in Dean’s direction. “I don’t have any idea.”


End file.
